Love Potion #9
by Priori Incantatem
Summary: They make a love potion! (DUH!) Includes three of my very own made up characters. If you want to know more, READ IT!! Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*-Love potion #9-*~*~*  


  
Harry Potter was walking down the hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he bumped into someone. Harry looked up and saw the person he bumped into. It was like looking into a mirror. She had jet-black hair and green eyes and was wearing glasses.  
"Oh, hey Gwen"  
"Hi Harry"  
"Where's Sami and John?"   
Sami and John were Gwen's brother and sister. They were triplets, all identical, except for their eyes. Sami had blue eyes, Gwen had green eyes and glasses, and John had brown eyes. They had been transferred from a magic school in California.  
"Um, in the library. I don't know what for. They have all their homework done. Where's Hermione and Ron?"  
"I don't know. I think they're in the library with your brother and sister. Why don't we go see?" Harry held out his arm, smiling. Gwen laughed.  
"Ok." She said and took his arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sami, Ron, Hermone and John were sitting at a table in the library. They all were peering over an old book. Just then Harry and Gwen walked in.   
"Hey guys! Come over here!" Ron whispered.  
"What are you doing?" Gwen asked. Harry saw the book they were looking at. He had used that book before. It was Moste Potente Potions.  
"How did you get that book?!" Harry whispered. He was obviously surprised that they had gotten the book. It was in the restricted section, and you needed a teacher's permission to get it. They all looked at Harry, and then at Sami. Sami smiled.  
"What? At least I got the book."  
"What are you gonna use it for?" asked Gwen.  
"Malfoy got on Sami's bad side today…" Ron told Gwen.  
"But what kind of potion are you gonna make from it?" asked the curious Harry. Hermione finally spoke.   
"We're gonna make a love potion."  
"But how's that supposed to do anything?"  
"To make him fall in love with someone he wouldn't want to fall in love with!" said Ron triumphantly.  
"And who would that be?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know, maybe some Half-Muggle chic?" said John.   
"Shut up guys!!!" Sami told them, "The whole library can hear you! Why don't we discuss the rest of this in the common room, ok?" She picked up the book and walked out. Everybody else followed her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to Gryffindor Tower, Sami stopped and waited for everyone else. Just as Ron, who was the last one, got inside, Sami asked Harry, Ron, and John if they could use their room.  
"Sure, I guess so. But I'm not all that sure where Dean, Seamus and Neville are. If they walk in, it's not my fault" said Ron  
"Oh, that won't matter as long as we get SOME time to talk," said Hermione  
"Please people, back to the potion!" said Sami. She seemed irritated. "So, which love potion are we gonna do?"  
"There is more than one?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
"Yeah, there's ten." Gwen told them. "They all activate differently."   
"Activate? What do you mean by that?" asked John.  
"Well, one of them, two people have to drink the potion, and they only fall in love with the other person. Another one you spray it on them. And one is sorta like polyjuice potion." While Gwen was explaining the different potions, Herman and Sami were busy trying to decide which one of the potionsthey were gonna do.  
"I got it!" said Hermione, almost shouting. "We're gonna do #9."  
"How does that one work?" asked Harry.  
"When it touches your skin, you fall in love with the first person you see," explained Gwen.  
"Ha! All we have to do is make sure that Crabbe or Goyle is the first person he sees!!" Ron told them.  
"Ron! The potion doesn't work like that. It has to be a girl." Said Gwen, giggling. "Hmmm. How 'bout your sister, Ron?"  
"NO! What if something happens!"  
"I'm joking Ron." Said Gwen.  
"We'll figure that out later. We've got to think of how we're gonna do this." Sami told them.  
"Relax, Sam. I got it all figured out. We'll have one of the guys pretend to spill it on Malfoy. It obviously can't be one of us because if he sees one of us girls, he'll fall in love with us, and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Hermione said smiling. "And we'll just wait and see which girl he sees first."  
"Brilliant! Now can we get to doing the potion?" Ron said excitedly.  
Sami, Gwen, and Hermione went to the student's store of potion ingredients. Surprisingly, everything they needed was there. Then they took all of the stuff to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to the small cauldron in one of the stalls where the guys were waiting. All of the girls added and mixed the potion, since the boys didn't know anything about it.   
"It has to sit and brew for the night, it should be done about lunch time tomorrow. " Declared Sami. "Let's all go to bed," Ron checked his watch, it was about 10:30. "I want to get some sleep so we could check this tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gwen, John, and Sami walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom just before lunch.  
"Ooh! I can't wait Harry." Said Ron, very excitedly. All of them were halfway running to get to the potion. Once they reached the bathroom, Sami gave Harry a goblet.  
"I took it from the kitchen." Sami said giggling. "Fill it up and splash Malfoy with it!"   
So Harry went over to the cauldron and filled it up. _This cup is kinda large._ He thought. Gwen was waiting by a sink next to the door, where Sami and John were standing guard. Ron and Hermione were standing on the other side of the door, talking. _Ok, here goes._ Harry thought as he dipped the goblet in, trying not to let it touch his skin. He turned around and said:  
"Ok" and started walking toward them. Sami and John were halfway out side the door; Ron and Hermione were still talking; Gwen was following Sami.  
"Whoops!" Harry had slipped on a puddle of water; the goblet went flying… Sami, Gwen, John and Ron were wet. The love potion had spilled on all of them. Harry watched all this from the floor where he had fallen.  
"Oh no…" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok. That was it, the first part. Guess it was good, I liked it. If you didn't like it, oh well, you can't please evryone. Please R/R!!! This was only my second fanfic, so be gentle!!!!! (All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Gwen, John, and Sami. They belong to me!!!!)  
  
  


*~*~*-Priori Incantatem-*~*~*  



	2. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*-Love potion #9-*~*~*  
-Part Two-  
  


Gwen was just reaching for the doorknob, when she felt some thing wet touch the back of her arm and neck. Harry Potter was still sitting on the floor, when he heard the bathroom door slam. He was still in shock over what happened.   
"Ewww. Yuck, Harry, why'd you wet-." Gwen stopped in mid-sentence. She turned around and looked at Harry with an odd expression on her face.  
"Oh Harry! What are you doing on the floor? Here let me help you!" She held out her hand to him, and Harry gratefully took it. He looked across the room, to where Hermione and Ron were talking as they wiped themselves off. Both of them had the same trance like look Gwen had. She was still gazing at him in that weird way. Harry went over to Hermione and Ron.   
"Um, guys? Would you happen to know where Sami and John went?"   
"Oh, hey Harry." They both said with a slight wave. "I think they went to the common room." Ron said to him hurriedly. (He seemed to want to get back to his conversation with Hermione.)  
"Oh, thanks." He told them in an irritated voice. Then he rushed out the door. He spotted Sami talking to Fred and George Weasley. She seemed to be smiling more at Fred than George. Not to his surprise, Gwen was right behind him.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" George said to Harry and Gwen. Fred didn't seem to notice him, and neither did Sami. Harry walked over to George.  
"Have you seen John?" Harry asked them eagerly.   
"Uh, yeah. He was talking to Ginny. They looked as though they were going to the library."  
"Thanks George. Hey, um, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the common room in about 2 hours."  
"Sure Harry. I'll be there."  
"Ok, thanks." Harry told him and rushed off to the library, and, of course, Gwen was in hot pursuit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Harry reached the library, he saw two people sitting at the table by the door. It was John and Ginny. Ginny seemed to be blushing, and John was smiling at her very odd.  
"Hmm. That's funny, John is usually really shy around girls." His sister Gwen said to Harry. "And I wonder why he hasn't told me that he had a crush on Ginny. Oh well." Harry looked at her, sort of a confused, interested look. All Gwen was doing was smiling at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the common room to wait for George. Harry knew he wouldn't be there for a while, but he didn't really want to do anything else.  
"Are you _really_ gonna wait 2 hours for Fred?" Gwen asked him. "2 hours doing nothing, how extremely boring." She smiled. Harry smiled back.  
"What do you want me to do? Talk to _you_?"  
"Maybe. Only if you want to."  
"Ok then, maybe I will."  
Harry and Gwen talked about everything they could think of: the places they live, their friends, the stupid things they've done, and thousands of other subjects. Then they got to the topic of their families. Gwen seemed to have a pretty big family. Harry felt a little sad, since he really didn't have a family. (Not one's he'd count anyway.) Harry didn't let that bother him. He liked talking to Gwen too much.  
"I have 3 older brothers, not counting John. Wendell's my favorite one."  
"What do you mean 'favorite'?" Harry asked, giggling at the name of her brother.  
"My favorite, you know, we have a lot of stuff in common."  
"What are your other brother's names?"  
"Prometheus, and Loki." Harry laughed. So did Gwen.  
"I know, my mother gave us all weird names."  
"Your guy's name's aren't weird."  
"Yes they are. But we're lucky, we have nicknames."  
"So Gwen isn't your real name? What is it then?"  
"Nope. John's real name is Galahand and Sami's real name is Delphi. Samantha is her middle name." Gwen burst into a fit of giggles. "My mom read too much." She started laughing again.  
"But you didn't answer my question. What's your real name?" He said seriously.  
"Um…don't laugh."  
"Wouldn't _dream_ of it."  
"It's Guinevere."  
"That's a pretty name." Harry told her. She blushed.   
"Thanks." Harry suddenly felt odd. He liked talking to Gwen, a lot. Most of the girls that wanted to talk to him were always giggly and never actually talked to him. And when they did, it was about stupid, silly things that some girls talk about. But not Gwen. Harry didn't care if she was under a love potion. He liked her anyway. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met. _Well,_ he thought to himself, **_one_** of the sweetest. There was only one other girl he had ever felt this way about, and that was Hermione.   
"Harry!" He heard someone yell. It was George. Then Harry looked around the room. No one was there. It was just Gwen, George, and him. George had just come through the portrait hole. Gwen yawned.  
"Hey, Harry, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." And she walked off to her dorm.  
"You guys sure took a long time. I came back here four times before now. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. You guys talked forever…"  
"Wait, how long were we talking for?"  
"About 3 hours. You must be real thirsty. Here," George brought out three bottles of butterbeer from inside his cloak. "Drink it. So, what did you want to tell me?" Harry thought hard. George wouldn't rat him out, so he told him all about the love potion.   
"…So, Gwen saw me, Hermione and Ron saw each other, John saw Ginny, when you guys were walking by the bathroom, Sami saw Fred."  
"Wow. Why didn't we think of that?! Poor Fred. He actually _does_ like that Sami girl. And I thought she really did like him."  
"Why did you think that?"  
"She's been wanting to talk to us, more to Fred than me, for some while now. I'm not quite sure why. It sorta seemed that she did like him a lot. Anyway, what do you want me to do about your dilemma?"  
"See, there is a way to break the potion spell, but only some one who knows all about the potion and stuff. It's too complicated for me."  
"I think I know someone who'd do it for you. She's incredibly smart."  
"Who is it?"  
"Katie Bell."  
"Oh, ok then. So, you'll ask her about it for me, won't you?"  
"Yeah, of course. And if that's all, I'd better get going to meet Katie." George grabbed the other two bottles of butterbeer, and picked up his wand and said: "_Orchidieous._" A bunch of pretty purple flowers came out of it. He put his wand in his pocket and grabbed the flowers. Then he walked out towards the portrait hole and winked  
"Why are you going to go see Katie now?! You don't have to ask her right awa-." He stopped. Then smiled. George was gonna ask Katie to be his girlfriend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Harry took George and Katie, who were now a couple, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Katie had agreed to undo the potion. But George didn't think they should.  
"The people that they "love" might have developed feelings for _them_! You would be breaking peoples hearts if they found out the truth!" George told Harry. Harry knew George was thinking of Fred when he said this, but Harry also knew they had to undo the love potion or something might happen.   
"But George, the spell has to be broken."  
"But Harry, you have to think of the other people too." He lowered his voice. "How would you feel if you didn't know that Gwen was under a love potion? I'm pretty sure you'd be heartbroken. I know how you feel about her Harry. It's pretty obvious."  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say.  
"There's got to be a way that we could undo the spell without hurting anyone's feelings." Harry heard George mutter to himself. "Have you finished reading the part about that potion, Katie?"  
"Uh, there are two different ways to break this potion's curse." She said. "They both have to do with memory. One of the ways makes the person who's been under the curse not remember a _thing_ since the moment the potion touched their skin. The other one takes the curse off too, but they _do_ remember what has happened while they were under the potion. But-."  
"OK! Then let's do that one, so that they know that thesother person loves them!" George almost shouted.  
"_George_," Katie said, "That's not all it says."  
"_There's more?_" Harry moaned.  
"Yup. Just a little bit more. It says that if the person under the spell _truly_ has feelings for the other person, the potion brings out those feelings and they are…are forever in love with the person." Katie bit her lip.  
"Oh _great_." George and Harry said at the same time.  
"All you have to do to break the spell is hit them in the head with the side of a wand. And since we're doing the one where they keep their memory, " She flipped a page. "If you hit them in the head and they _don't_ actually love the person, _green hearts_ will fly out of the head. If they _do_ love the person, _purple hearts_ will fly out of the top of their heads. Ok Harry, bring them in now." Harry went outside the door and everyone else came in Gwen, Ron, Hermione, Sami and John. Then Katie said: "Extremeus Tranceus." And everybody but George, Harry, and Katie went into a daze.  
"Ok guys, get you wands out." George whipped his wand out and went over to Sami. He hit her softly in the head, and stepped back. Purple hearts came out of the top of her head. George smiled. Then Katie tapped John in the forehead. Green hearts came out if his head.  
"I hope Ginny doesn't like him…" George said.  
"She doesn't." said Harry.  
"How do you know?"  
"Gwen told me she likes Neville." Harry told George.  
"Alright then." And George's smile was back again. There were only three more people. Harry went over to Gwen. He tapped her very gently. The he turned around. George was still smiling.   
"It's ok Harry." He said. And then Harry turned around. The purple hearts were popping all around her black hair. Now there were only two more. Katie stood over by Hermione, and George went in front of Ron. George hit Ron first. Purple hearts. Harry crossed his fingers as Katie tapped Hermione…  
"Poor Ron." Harry muttered. Green hearts had come out from the top of Hermione's head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So! There it is. The second part. Hope you thought it was great. Was it exciting enough for you? By the way, if it took long to get it in, I'm incredibly sorry. I would hate to be kept waiting. I'm gonna finish this seires, and do another seires about what happens _after_. and another one about what happens _after that._Ü  
A/N 2: (None of these characters belong to me except the triplets. All the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  


*~*~*-Priori Incantatem-*~*~*  


  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*-Love potion #9-*~*~*  
-Part Three-  


  
  
The next couple of weeks, Harry and George were doing everything they could to keep Ron happy. They wanted to get him in a good mood so they could ask him how he felt about Hermione. It had been a while since the potion incident, and Ron wasn't a very good person to talk to. No one seemed to remember what happened to them. Gwen, of course, still liked Harry. Harry liked her too, but he wanted to help Ron first before he did anything. John and Ginny went back to being friends, and Sami and Fred, who were now a couple, were "inventing" jokes type things and were trying to sell them to Zonkos. Harry knew if it hadn't been for the fact that they were trying to get Ron to talk to them, George wold have been right next to Fred and Sami "inventing". One day, Katie Bell asked them if they wanted any help.  
"Well, sorta. But I don't think Ron will talk to you. No offense." Harry told her.  
"None taken. I wasn't going to help, exactly. I was going to help by giving you advice."  
"Like what?"  
"Why don't you talk to Hermione, Harry?"  
"But what good will that do? We already know what her answer is going to be." George replied.  
"No! Not talk to her about Ron, talk to her about the potion."  
"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Weren't they supposed to remember what happened? Well, why don't they?" George asked.  
"That's how it was suppose to work. But I guess it didn't. At least no ones feelings were hurt. Fred and Sami are so happy, and so is Gwen." Katie smiled at Harry. "Just go talk to Hermione, ok? I have to go to the library." Katie turned the corner and left.  
"Now what are we gonna do?" George asked Harry.  
"Talk to Hermione I guess." Harry replied  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and George decided that Harry should be the one to talk to Hermione, since she was one of his best friends. So Friday, they walked outside and sat by the lake. That's when Harry brought up the love potion.  
"Hermione, do you remember that love potion we started making?"  
"Yeah. Of course I do." Then he told her the rest of the story, taking out the part about Ron liking her. When Harry was finished, Hermione said:  
"I knew that would happen! Too bad there's no shield for that spell. It's a good thing I used a blocking spell…"  
"What do you mean by 'blocking spell'?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Well, I know I should have shown you guys but I guess I forgot. See, there's this thing you can do to-"  
She paused and bit her lip. Then she said: "To prevent people from knowing your true feelings for someone."  
Hermione blushed.   
"Why would you want to hide your feelings? Did you like one of us?" Harry asked her, hoping she would give him the answer he wanted.  
"Oh Harry! I've had a crush on Ron since third year! I didn't want anyone to know because it embarrassing! He's my best friend, and I don't want to ruin our friend ship!" she cried. Harry started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing at me?!"   
"I'm not," Harry told her. "I'm just happy… and I have a plan."   
"A plan for what?" Then he told her what he was thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So all we have to do is ask Ron about it!" Harry told George.  
"You're brilliant Harry, simply genius!"  
"Ok, so now we have to find Ron." They both set off for Gryffindor tower. When they got there, Hermione, Gwen, Sami, John, and Ron were waiting. Fred was there too.  
"Finally! What took you so long?" Hermione asked.  
"Had to get George. Ok, Are you guys want to know why I wanted you here?"  
"What do you think Harry?" Sami said sarcastically, then laughed.  
"Ok. Here's the story. You all remember, well, except Fred, that we made a love potion. Unexpectedly the potion spilled on all of you. The potion made you fall in love with the person you saw first. Gwen saw me, Sami saw Fred, John saw Ginny, and Ron and Hermione saw each other." Ron and Hermione both blushed. Fred looked sad.  
"Well, anyway, I freaked out when the potion spilled on you, so I got George and Katie to help me. We found a way to reverse the spell with our hurting anyone's feelings. It worked. All we had to do was tap you with a wand and it would reveal your true feelings. Sami and Gwen were really in love with Fred and me. John didn't like Ginny, and fortunately she didn't really like him either. It also turned out that Ron loved Hermione." Harry paused and looked at everyone. Ron looked shocked, Hermione bit her lip. Fred and Sami had puzzled expressions on their faces. So did John and Gwen.   
"Then we tapped Hermione's head, she didn't love Ron back…or so we thought." Ron had had his head in his hands, until heard the "so we thought". Then he looked up at Harry with anticipation.   
"A week went by, and George and I saw how nicely you guys were getting along with out remembering a thing. We also had been trying to figure out a way to ask Ron about Herman when Katie suggested we ask Hermione. And I did." Harry pointed to Hermione, and she got up, and said:  
"See, just in case I got splashed by the potion I did a little spell to keep whoever UN-did the spell from knowing my true feelings…and it worked perfectly." Then Hermione walked over to Ron. "I've liked you since third year, and I just want you to know that." An enormous smile spread across Ron's face.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She replied.  
"Because I thought it would hurt our friendship." Ron said.  
"That's what I thought too."  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked. Hermione giggled.  
"Of course." Then Ron kissed her in front of the whole common room.   
"OH COME ON!" Everybody said and the rushed out of the common room. Ron looked at Hermione and said:   
"What did I do?" Hermione shrugged.  
"Who cares?" she told him and they both laughed.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
A/N: Tada!!! I finished it!!!! I hope ya liked the ending. I tried to make the last couple parts fuhny.  
  
*~*~*-Priori Incantatem-*~*~*  
  
  



End file.
